1. Field of the Invention
The present invention are also relates to a disassemblable rolling mill stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, disassemblable rolling mill stands are known. Solutions of disassemblable rolling mill stands are known, see for example IT-UD91A000118 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,979) and PCT/IT/97/00237 (WO 98/15365) that uses two couples of screw-stays or screw tie-rods (1, 2, 3, 4), to join and tie the different components of a horizontal rolling stand, using a “U” shaped support basement realizing a cage (9) that extends upwards with uprights (90) till to enclose the lower part, including the lower horizontal cylinder (5, 1), of the whole horizontal rolling stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,392 discloses a similar horizontal rolling stand with “U”-shaped basement whose uprights (2) extend upwards to encase (cage) the whole structure of the roller assemblies (both lower and upper cylinder). A “U” shape basement is also disclosed in EP-A-0040584 (Ref. 24), regarding a stand for stationary rolling line, but the uprights (24) of this “U”-shaped basement do not extend to enclose the lower horizontal cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,644 discloses a disassemblable universal rolling mill stand with a flat basement not having a “U”-shape feature.
Because of their being disassemblable, the present rolling mill stands have a limited solidity or strength and anyway the fact of being disassemblable limits their reliability, also making the assembling system complex.
However, the disassemblable rolling mill stands have great advantages, first of all, the possibility of interchanging the different component elements and also of easily intervening for the change or maintenance of their parts and of the component elements subjected to wear such as the rolling cylinders.
The purpose of the present invention is that of obviating the above mentioned drawbacks and of providing in particular a simple rolling mill stand, more efficient, with a complete, easy and fast interchangeability of the component parts, and nevertheless, having the highest compactedness and strength.